kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Thietmar of Merseburg
by Karolin Donst]] Thietmar (Dietmar or Dithmar) of Merseburg (25 July 975 - 1 December 1018), was bishop of Merseburg and a German chronicler. Life Thietmar was a son of Siegfried, count of Walbeck, and was related to the family of the emperor Otto the Great. He was educated at Quedlinburg and at Magdeburg, became provost of Walbeck Abbey in 1002 and bishop of Merseburg seven years later. He took some part in the political events of the time; in 994 he was a hostage in the hands of the Northmen, and he was not unfamiliar with the actualities of war. He died on 1 December 1018 and was buried in Merseburg cathedral. Thietmar's Chronicle Between 1012 and 1018 Thietmar wrote a Chronicon, or Chronicle, in eight books, which deals with the period between 908 and 1018. For the earlier part he used Widukind of Corvey's Res gestae Saxonicae, the Annales Quedlinburgenses and other sources; the latter part is the result of personal knowledge. The Latin style and the composition are not of a high standard, largely because, as the original manuscript reveals, Thietmar continued to make amendments and insertions to the text after it was completed. Nor does he always discriminate between important and unimportant events. The chronicle is nevertheless an excellent authority for the history of Saxony during the reigns of the emperors Otto III and Henry II. No kind of information is excluded, but the fullest details refer to the bishopric of Merseburg, and to the wars against the Wends and the Poles. The original manuscript of the work was moved in 1570 to Dresden. When the city was destroyed by bombing during World War II the manuscript was severely damaged, and only a few folios remain intact. Fortunately a complete facsimile edition had been published by L Schmidt (Dresden, 1905). Thietmar's statement that the Gero Cross in Cologne cathedral was commissioned by Archbishop Gero, who died in 976, was dismissed by art historians, who thought he meant another cross, until the 1920s, and finally confirmed as correct in 1976 by dendrochronology. Editions and translations of Thietmar's Chronicle Thietmari Merseburgensis episcopi Chronicon: *Mentzel-Reuters, Arno und Gerhard Schmitz. Chronicon Thietmari Merseburgensis. MGH. Munich, 2002. Images of the Dresden MS (prepared by Birgit Arensmann und Alexa Hoffmann), a search facility and Holtzmann's 1935 edition, available online *Holtzman, Robert (ed.) and J.C.M. Laurent, J. Strebitzki und W. Wattenbach (trs.). Die Chronik des Thietmar von Merseburg. Halle, 2007 (1912). ISBN 978-3-89812-513-0. New publication based on earlier editions and German translations and including 48 illustrations by Klaus F. Messerschmidt. *Holtzmann, Robert (ed.). Die Chronik des Bischofs Thietmar von Merseburg und ihre Korveier Überarbeitung. MGH Scriptores rerum Germanicarum NS 9. Berlin, 1935. Available from digital MGH *Wattenbach, Wilhem and Friedrich Kurze (eds.). Thietmari Merseburgensis episcopi Chronicon. MGH Scriptores rerum Germanicarum in usum scholarum separatim editi 54. Hanover, 1889. PDF available online from the Internet Archive. *Lappenberg, J.M. (ed.). "Thietmari Chronicon a 919-1018." In Annales, chronica et historiae aevi Saxonici, ed. Heinrich Pertz. MGH Scriptores (in Folio) 3. Hanover, 1839. 723–871. Available online *Warner, David A. (tr.). Ottonian Germany. The Chronicon of Thietmar of Merseburg. Manchester, 2001. ISBN 0-7190-4925-3. English translation. *Trillmich, Werner (tr.). In Thietmar von Merseburg. Chronik. Ausgewählte Quellen zur Deutschen Geschichte des Mittelalters vol 9. 8th ed. Darmstadt: Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, 2002 (1957). ISBN 3-534-00173-7. Translation into modern German. *Holtzmann (tr.). 1938. GdV, 4.Aufl. German translation. *von Laurent (tr.). 2. Aufl. Berlin, 1879. German translation. External links * *Digital edition of the Chronicle, ed. Arno Mentzel-Reuters and Gerhard Schmitz. München : MGH 2002 (full text of the facsimile of the Dresden MS and Holtzmann's edition) * *Thietmari Merseburgensis episcopi chronicon - notae Germano sermone scripta Latino *Vita Operaque by Migne Patorlogia Latina References * cs:Dětmar z Merseburku da:Thietmar af Merseburg de:Thietmar von Merseburg fr:Dithmar it:Tietmaro di Merseburgo he:תיטמר ממרסבורג la:Thietmarus Merseburgensis hu:Merseburgi Thietmar no:Thietmar av Merseburg pl:Thietmar z Merseburga ru:Титмар Мерзебургский sv:Thietmar av Merseburg uk:Тітмар Мерзебурзький Category:975 births Category:1018 deaths Category:Chronologists Category:German historians Category:German bishops Category:11th-century bishops Category:11th-century historians Category:Bishops of Merseburg Category:German chronicles